(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide control device of a press, more specifically to a slide control device controlling behavior of a slide of a press with good accuracy.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, in presses, development of a linear motor press which is quite different from conventional mechanical presses such as a crank press, a link press or the like in a drive mechanism of a slide and drives a slide in reciprocation utilizing a linear motor has been advanced.
The inventors of the present invention have performed various sorts of tests using a trial machine of a linear motor press. As a result, when a linear motor is controlled by command value in response to the optimum pattern of behavior of a slide, it has been found that deflection or overshoot is generated in the actual behavior pattern particularly during the punching machining, and the metal mold may be broken due to the overshoot from the lower dead point of the slide.
Also a servo motor press is known where a servo motor is assembled in a press and a slide is driven. Also in this servo motor press, it has been found that a problem similar to that of the linear motor press exists.